


Notes of love

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Sebastian wakes one morning to soft music drifting from downstairs.





	Notes of love

**Author's Note:**

> So I got inspiration from a couple of things. 
> 
> 1\. Lewis' piano playing on Instagram. 
> 
> 2\. The amazing piano player from BGT last night. 
> 
> 3\. A scene from a film that everyone hates so it's title will not be mentioned. 
> 
> This is also the first time I've tried to publish some sort of smut, it's an area I'm not comfortable with really so let's see how this goes...I am also locking it to users only as I'm not comfortable XD

Sebastian wakes one morning to soft music drifting from downstairs. The notes are soft and light and Sebastian swears he can see them in the air, dancing among the dust notes in the early morning light. 

Sebastian pushes himself out of bed and just listens to the notes for a few more minutes, enthralled by the music. 

Pretty soon the soft notes begin to shift into something else, something edgier, darker. Almost like the pianist is spilling his feelings over the keys. 

Sebastian decides then that he has to get up. With a sigh he pulls the covers around himself like a cape, not really bothered to get dressed, and makes his way downstairs and towards the piano player. 

Lewis is at the piano, his head bent low over the keys. Roscoe is besides his stool quietly snoring away. 

Sebastian walks into the room quietly, letting the sheet trail behind him as he listens to the soft notes play through the air. 

Lewis doesn't really notice Sebastian enter, his focus entirely on the piano in front of him. Sebastian just stands there for a second listening to Lewis play, before walking over to him. 

Lewis only looks up once Sebastian sits on the stool besides him and rests his head on his shoulder. Lewis turns away from the keys to grin at Sebastian and Sebastian smiles softly. 

"Play something for me." Sebastian asks softly. 

"What would you like?" Lewis answers as he gazes down at Sebastian, fully aware he's not wearing anything. 

"Play something that shows how you feel for me." Sebastian tells him gently, his eyes soft and calm. 

Lewis thinks for a few minutes and then a soft smile plays on his face. "How about this?" 

As Lewis begins to play, Sebastian recognises the song, and as the notes fill the room he swears he can taste the emotion on every note. Lewis means every single note of the song he plays and Sebastian feels his heart skip with love for the man besides him.

As the song draws to a close, Lewis softly sings the last few notes. "I give you all of me, and you give me all of you, oh oh" 

Sebastian finds himself having to brush tears from his eyes as Lewis moves away from the keys. 

"How was that?" Lewis asks quietly, looking at Sebastian's face. 

"It was beautiful, Liebling." Sebastian says softly with a shaky breath, before pulling Lewis towards him and into a kiss. 

Lewis kisses him back softly, and when they part Sebastian presses their foreheads together and gazes lovingly into his eyes. "I love you." Sebastian tells Lewis quietly, his voice full of emotion.

Lewis looks at Sebastian in surprise and replies back in a shaky voice, "I love you too," before kissing him hard. 

Sebastian sighs into the kiss and finds himself climbing onto Lewis lap on the piano stool, letting the sheet fall behind him. 

Lewis breaks off the kiss to give Sebastian an appreciative look and Sebastian smirks at him. 

"Like what you see?" Sebastian asks teasingly as Lewis runs his hands over Sebastian's sides. 

"Yes." Lewis says with a grin as he looks up at Sebastian. "Shall we take this elsewhere?" 

"Or we could just..." Sebastian trails off, looking at Lewis with dark eyes. 

"Not at my piano." Lewis says with a snort as he lets his hands travel to Sebastian's arse and give it a squeeze, smirking as Sebastian mutters something in German. 

"Come on." Lewis says with a grin as he gently pushes Sebastian off of himself and picks the sheet up off of the floor to toss it at him. 

Sebastian catches the tossed sheet and grins at Lewis, before following him back down the corridor and towards the bedroom.

* * *

Sebastian kisses Lewis roughly, his breath coming out in tight pants as he thrusts into Lewis, making the other man moan. 

"Das fühlt sich gut an Willst du mich schneller gehen?" Sebastian murmurs against Lewis' neck as he kisses the mark left there by him. 

Lewis doesn't understand what Sebastian is saying but he nods, knowing he is close. 

Sebastian smiles at him and rocks his hips faster, tipping Lewis over the edge as well as himself. 

Sebastian collapses on top of Lewis as the Brit comes down from his high. 

Lewis pulls Sebastian close and kisses his hair. 

"I love you." Lewis says softly as they both get their breath back. 

"Ich liebe dich auch." Sebastian replies, making Lewis smile. 

Lewis hugs Sebastian tightly and they cuddle together as exhaustion takes over and they fall asleep in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
